You are my life
by eddieIlove
Summary: SUMARY : bella es una vampiresa que no ha encontrado el amor aun, pero conocerá a alguien que comparte sus gustos, el amor nace sin embargo ¿ podrán estar juntos? ¿sera verdadero amor? ENTREN Y LEAN
1. CAPITULO 1 MI HISTORIA

**hola LES CUENTO ESTA ES MI PRIMER HISTORIA LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS SON CORTOS DESPUÉS VAN MAS LARGOS, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE SM SOLO LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE, ACTUALIZARE UNA VEZ ALA SEMANA O DOS VECES NO PROMETO POR QUE NO ESTOY SEGURA DE PODER CUMPLIR ADEMAS HAY QUE VER LA ACEPTACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA, ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**AVISO NO TENDRÁ LEMMON FUERTES Y SERÁN CORTOS **

* * *

**SUMARY : bella es una vampiresa que no ha encontrado el amor aun, pero conocerá a alguien que comparte sus gustos, el amor nace sin embargo ¿ podrán estar juntos? ¿sera verdadero amor? **

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Tammy Swan de Cullen

You are my life – Capítulo 1: MI HISTORIA

Hoy aquí sentada en la rama de un árbol, mirando la hermosa luna en el cielo les contare mi historia.

POV BELLA

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan

Tengo 85 años, pero mi apariencia es de una chica de 17, bueno les contare soy un "vampiro". Cuando era humana vivía con mis padres en Seattle, debido a la transferencia de mi padre nos mudamos a Forks. Así fue como empecé las clases como la chica nueva, era realmente molesto ser la atracción principal, pero que más podía esperar en un pueblo como este, nunca hay nada nuevo, se sorprendieron demasiado -diría yo- al verme llegar al instituto. Con lo que odio ser el centro de todo, mi primer día fue en pocas palabras "horrible".

Después de meses pensé que todo seria tranquilo, pero aún seguía siendo la chica nueva. Hice amigos, y hasta –increíblemente- tuve pretendientes, lo que era muy raro para mí, ¿Cómo es posible? Supongo que al ser nueva en un pequeño pueblo en el que pocas o rara vez llega alguien se sienten inevitablemente atraídos hacia esa persona, aunque eran lindos, ninguno me interesaba de esa manera, simplemente los quería como amigos, claro, no falto ocasión en la que me invitaran a salir -lo que me molestaba mucho, ya que, no entendían una negativa- a veces aceptaba, siempre y cuando fueran salidas en grupos.

No me gustaba nada salir, prefería estar en casa, escuchar música o leer un libro, y lo que más amaba era tocar piano, pero no podíamos traerlo, por eso se quedó en Seattle.

Extrañaba tanto mi piano, que decidí buscar donde enseñaran a tocar, aunque yo había estudiado desde pequeña y ya había compuesto varias melodías.

Encontré un lugar donde una señora de edad enseñaba, le expliqué que ya sabía tocar y que lo extrañaba, pero como no tenia piano no podía tocar y que si me permitía usar el suyo, a la señora Foster le gusto mucho mi interpretación y me permitió usar el piano los días que quisiera, ya que no tenia muchos estudiantes.

* * *

ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA DEJEN SU REVIEW Y DIGANME QUE OPINAN

EDDIEILOVE


	2. CAPITULO 1 parte 2 MI HISTORIA

HOLA A TODAS LAS QUE LEYERON MI FIC ACA LES DEJO OTRO CAP COMO ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL PRIMER CAP LA BAJO HOY PERO EL PROXIMO CAP LO BAJO PARA EL FINDE SEMANA QUE BIENE.

* * *

YOU ARE MY LIFE

CAP 1 PARTE 2 MI HISTORIA

Había pasado un año desde mi llegada a forks, en la escuela era como el primer día, cada vez que terminaban las clases me dirigía al estudio a tocar piano este estaba cerca de una ventana que daba a un parque, desde hacia tres o tal ves cuatro meses había un hombre sentado en un banco del parque que miraba fijamente en mi dirección, él estaba en ese lugar siempre que iba al estudio, era un hombre de no mas de 30 y menos de 25-creo yo- alto, delgado, muy guapo, de tez pálida con cabello corto de color negro como la noche su vestimenta era normal aunque tenia un aspecto elegante, supuse que era de esos a los que les gustan la música clásica y disfrutaba escucharla- a veces cerraba los ojos como si disfrutara de las melodías- aun así me daba algo de miedo luego al pasar los días me acostumbre a que me observara.

Hoy 13 de septiembre es mi cumpleaños numero 17 - como de costumbre era un día nublado en forks- hoy debía llegar temprano a casa por que mis padres me llevarían a cenar, no estaba muy emocionada como tampoco mi padre después de todo salí a él. Mi madre por otro lado estaba feliz por que ya no era una niña claro nunca me comporte como tal, al llegar a casa me bañe y me vestí para la ocasión nos fuimos al restaurante y al entrar por casualidad, él estaba ahí en ese mismo restaurante sentado solo, a unas cuantas mesas de nosotros pero podía verlo desde donde estaba yo y me observaba con una gran sonrisa, realmente me sentía muy incomoda con él en ese lugar.

Luego de la cena ya era hora de volver a casa, debía ir al colegio al otro día y mi padre debía trabajar, de camino a casa estaba todo tranquilo pero no se como sucedió realmente no puedo recordar bien pero tuvimos un accidente un auto cruzo en luz roja incrustándose en el nuestro del lado del conductor como venia mucha velocidad nos empujo haciendo rodar el vehiculo, sin darme cuenta estaba inconciente, al abrir mis ojos vi como mi padre tenia clavado un pedazo de vidrio clavado en el cuello y mi madre estaba fuera del auto- no llevaba el cinturón puesto-me sentía realmente mal todo me daba vueltas casi no tenia fuerzas, no podía moverme mi cabeza me dolía mucho cuando me toque estaba llena de sangre y sentí a alguien acercarse y abrir la puerta de mi lado a continuación unas manos frías y blancas intentaba sacarme de ahí pero tenia la pierna rota-gemí de dolor- al sacarme me di cuenta que era ese hombre-era el- que me observaba tocar. Al hablar me dolió mucho mi garganta

-Bella: ¿Quién eres?- me dolía todo, no podía cree que el estaba ahí.

-Bella: por favor ayuda a mis padres

-xxx: lo siento, no puedo tus padres ya están... Muertos. En verdad lo siento-

* * *

GRACIAS POR DEJAR SU REVIEW A

Tammy Swan de Cullen : AGRADEZCO TU OFRECIMIENTO Y DEBO DECIR QUE NO TENIA IDEA DE TENER MALA LA GRAMATICA JAJA Y NO TE PREOCUPES NO LO TOME MAL AL COMENTARIO, GRACIAS POR LEER

Angel-Moon17 GRACIAS POR LEER SI NO TE PREOCUPES TENGO MAS CAP PARA DARTE ESPERO TE GUSTE

* * *

EDDIEILOVE


	3. CAPITULO 2: MI DESPERTAR

HOLA A TODAS LAS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA, BUENO ACA LES DEJO MI NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE, GRACIAS A MI BETA NO TIENE ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA NI GRAMATICA! !

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

You are my life - Capítulo 2: MI DESPERTAR

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? ¡Noooo! —Mis padres…

En ese momento me desmayé o eso creí, pero antes de perder el conocimiento sentí una mordida en mi cuello, me dolió mucho, hasta que empezó a arder más, cada vez aumentaba más y empezó a esparcirse por todo mi cuerpo.

No entendía que estaba sucediendo, quería doblarme de dolor, pero ni siquiera podía moverme. Recordé en ese momento la muerte de mis padres, fue más doloroso saber que no volvería a verlos.

Luego de unas horas creo, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó -estaba desorientada en ese sentido-, el ardor comenzó a disminuir, pero se concentró en mi pecho, realmente dolía mucho, parecía que me estaba quemando. Cuando pensé que no pararía, me percate de los ruidos a mi alrededor -antes no podía escuchar nada-. Sentí la respiración de una persona a mi lado también me sentí fuerte, pero el ardor se acumuló en mi garganta y abrí los ojos sin siquiera pensarlo.

—Al fin despiertas. ¿Cómo te sientes? —me preguntó ese desconocido.

—Me siento….. —no sabía que responder, aunque ya no sentía ningún malestar—. Bien creo, ¿dónde estoy?

—Estás en mi casa —me dijo él. ¿Qué hacia yo en su casa? ¡Cielos!

— ¿Qué hago en tu casa? —No entiendo nada— ¿Qué sucedió? —En ese momento recordé— mis padres... ellos… están…

—Lo siento bella, ya era muy tarde para salvarlos, te explicaré todo, tranquila, pero por ahora debes alimentarte.

—No tengo hambre… —puse mi mano en mi cuello ¿qué era ese ardor en mi garganta?

— ¿Te arde no? Eso significa que tienes sed — ¿sed? ¿Pero quién era este hombre?

—Dime quien eres por favor.

—Mi nombre es Eric Moore, soy un vampiro — ¿qué dice? ¿Un vampiro? Este hombre debe estar loco.

— ¡Los vampiros no existen!

—Bella, ahora tú también lo eres ¿acaso no te sientes diferente?

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo un vampiro?

—Sí. ¡Lo siento! Yo te convertí, no quería que murieras, es que me recuerdas a mi hija, quería seguir escuchando las melodías que compones. Hace unos meses pasaba por el parque y escuché una hermosa melodía y te vi, me recordaste tanto a mi hija. Estabas tocando el piano concentrada en la música, en cada nota, con tus ojos cerrados -tocabas con el corazón-. Desde ese día, yo estaba ahí escuchando todos los días, luego te diste cuenta de mi presencia y te ponías nerviosa, pero aun así tocabas, sin importar nada. Te acostumbraste a mí y me sonreías cuando yo lo hacía, te tome mucho cariño —mientras hablaba, me toque de nuevo la garganta, él se dio cuenta.

—Luego te seguiré contando todo, pero ahora debes alimentarte Bella, ¿vamos? —En ese momento me extendió la mano y yo la tomé, sentí que podía confiar en él.

* * *

DEJEN SU REVIEW Y DIGANME QUE LES PARECE! HASAT EL PROXIMO CAPITULO BYE

EDDIEILOVE


	4. CAPITULO 3: PRIMERA CAZA

HOLA A TODAS LA QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA, ACA ESTOY DE NUEVO CON EL CAPITULO 3 ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN!

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

You are my life - Capítulo 3: PRIMERA CAZA

Cuando estábamos por irnos me detuve de repente, solté su mano y vi a una hermosa mujer que se reflejaba en un espejo que había en la habitación, aunque era muy parecida a mí, ella era extremadamente hermosa, parecía una modelo. Tenía el cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, era lacio y de tez pálida, pero hacia resaltar su belleza y su cuerpo era perfecto, pero al ver fijamente su rostro no pude evitarlo y retrocedí un paso por el miedo de esos ojos color carmesí. Eran de un monstruo, eran aterradores.

— ¿Qué ocurre Bella? —me preguntó Eric al ver mi reacción.

—Mis ojos son…

—Sí, no te preocupes, se cambiaran a dorados como los míos, luego de unos meses de alimentarte de sangre animal —me explicó.

— ¿Sangre de animales? Entonces no hay que matar personas —está nueva información era un alivio.

—Bella yo no mato personas, hace muchos años, al conocer a un amigo vampiro, me enseñó que había otra forma de alimentarse y desde entonces me volví vegetariano, después te cuento, ¿vamos hija? —me relató.

— Sí, está bien después me cuentas todo —le respondí no muy conforme.

—Claro —tomó mi mano y salimos corriendo hacia el bosque.

No podía creer a la velocidad que íbamos era increíble. Me solté y corrí sola, Eric se sorprendió por mi reacción, pero al ver mi cara de felicidad y diversión por mis nuevas habilidades sonrío.

— ¡Es increíble, soy fuerte! —Rompí un árbol para comprobarlo— ¡Soy rápida! —me sentía realmente bien y a pesar de ser un vampiro estaba feliz.

— ¡Bella ven! —Lo había dejado atrás sin darme cuenta, me di vuelta y corrí hacia él y de un salto me paré a su lado.

— ¿Qué sucede Eric? —Me sonrío.

—Cierra los ojos y escucha.

—De acuerdo —no entendía que tenía que escuchar, pero me puse atenta en todo sentido, y así fue que escuché a unos animales comiendo, era raro poder oír cada sonido en el bosque.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué escuchas? —preguntó impaciente.

—Todo —me miró serio— unos ciervos, creo, no muy lejos.

— ¡Bien! Ahora dime, ¿qué hueles?

—Mmm... la humedad, los árboles, pero por sobre todo un aroma delicioso —ese aroma era sangre.

—Bien, ese es el olor a sangre de los animales que escuchaste hace un momento, ahora ¡ve! —Cuando pronuncio estas últimas palabras y no lo dude, salí corriendo en dirección al aroma de la sangre lo más rápido que podía -no me gusto en ese momento que no parecía yo, era una bestia en busca de su presa-.

Al estar cerca disminuí la velocidad y me acerqué sigilosamente hacia los ciervos, me puse en posición de ataque esperando el momento oportuno, en ese momento a pocos pasos frente a mí ahí estaba, el ciervo macho, el más grande. Estaba casi encima del animal cuando él se dio cuenta de mi presencia e intentó huir, pero ya estaba sobre él. Mis dientes duros penetraron su piel, podía sentir la sangre en mi boca, era deliciosa y estaba tibia. En un segundo deje al ciervo seco, pero todavía tenía sed. Seguí cazando unos pocos más hasta que me llene.

-Veo que ya terminaste -aseguró Eric sorprendiéndome, yo estaba parada justo al lado del que fue mi presa observándolo-. ¿Vamos?

- ¿Desde cuándo estabas aquí? - le interrogué. Él estaba sentado en una enorme roca a unos metros de mí.

-Llegue hace un momento -dijo él. Me sonreía con una mirada dulce como cuando un padre mira a su hija orgulloso porque esta aprendió a caminar.

-Vamos -le dije y correspondí a su risa dulce.

En menos de una hora volvimos a la casa. Esta era hermosa y algo grande, Eric entró primero -después de todo es su casa- yo lo seguí por detrás muy cerca, pero de repente él se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirarme fijamente.

- ¿Qué sucede Eric? –le pregunté. Su actitud me preocupaba ya que estaba serio.

* * *

GRACIAS CHICAS POR LEER, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y DIGANME QUE OPINAN

HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA BYE

EDDIEILOVE


	5. CAPITULO 4: EXPLICACIONES

HOLA A TODAS ACA ESTOY DE NUEVO CON EL CAPITULO 4, SII SI YA, SE ESTA RE CORTO JAJA PERO ASI ME SALIO, ESPERO LES GUSTE.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

You are my life - Capítulo 4: EXPLICACIONES

—Creo que… —Eric me miró de arriba hacia abajo—. Deberías cambiarte de ropa, no puedes andar todo el día así. —Me miré y tenía toda mi ropa destrozada, solo quedaban retazos de género dejando expuesta mi piel y lo que quedó de mi ropa, estaba llena de sangre.

—Tienes razón. —Estaba avergonzada, si fuera humana estaría como un tomate.

—Antes de que despertaras fui a comprarte algo de ropa, espero que te guste. Ven, te mostraré tu habitación.

—Gracias —le respondí muy agradecida.

Subimos a la habitación donde había despertado. No presté atención antes, pero era grande y hermosa, con una bonita cama junto a un gran ventanal.

Eric se dirigió al armario, era enorme y tenía mucha ropa.

—Aquí tienes todo lo necesario, te dejaré cambiarte. Te esperaré en la sala —dijo mientras cerraba la puerta la salir.

— ¡Cielos! Es mucha ropa. Hay para elegir de todo tipo. —Opté por unos jeans y una camiseta azul y luego bajé. Estaba deseosa de escuchar la historia.

—Te ha quedado perfecto, estaba preocupado por si eran de tu talla —me dijo Eric. Estaba sentado en el sillón que estaba en medio de la sala.

—Muchas gracias Eric —dije mientras me sentaba frente a él en una silla.

—Bueno, ahora te contaré. —Yo asentí—. Bien mmm… Por dónde empiezo. Un día escuché por casualidad como tocabas el piano y me gustó mucho, por eso iba todos los días para escucharte. Desde entonces te tomé mucho cariño como a una hija, como te dije antes. Tú me viste en el restaurante. Fue una sorpresa encontrarte ahí, pero cuando te fuiste no pude evitar seguirte. Tenía un mal presentimiento y así fue, tuviste un accidente. Pude escuchar tu corazón que todavía latía. Así que decidí salvarte, pero la única forma que tenía era convertirte en alguien como yo, un vampiro. ¡Lo siento! Sé que debes odiarme por lo que te hice. En verdad lo siento, es la primera vez que convierto a alguien. He estado solo por casi dos siglos y me sentía desolado. Sé que fue egoísta de mi parte condenarte, ¿podrías algún día perdonarme? —Yo no podía créelo. Él no era egoísta, me salvó la vida. Ha estado solo tanto tiempo, siento pena por él.

— ¡No te odio! ¡Me salvaste la vida! Claro que te perdono —dije mientras me tiraba para abrazarlo y me susurró un gracias—. ¿Qué sucederá ahora? —dije mientras lo soltaba.

—Bueno, viviremos como padre e hija si estás de acuerdo.

—Claro que sí. Eres mi creador, como un padre.

— ¡Gracias hija! —Nos reímos juntos un momento.

—Papá, aún no comprendo como viviremos si somos vampiros —le expuse mi duda al que consideraba mi nuevo padre.

—Bella, yo he vivido en muchos lugares para guardar las apariencias ante los humanos y trabajo como cualquiera de ellos. O no podría tener casa —rio de su propio chiste.

— ¿Entonces hay que pasar por humanos?

—Así es, pero para ti será muy difícil estar rodeada de humanos. Así que nos mudaremos. Cuando te acostumbres podrás vivir como una chica normal.

— ¿Algún día volveremos a Forks?

— ¡Claro que sí!

Así fue como mi nuevo padre y yo nos fuimos de Forks…

* * *

BUENO CHICAS ESPERO HALLAN DISFRUTA DEL CAPITULO TAN BREVE JAJA DEJEN SUS REVIEWS

QUIERO AGRADECER A LAS QUE SIGUEN MI HISTORIA Y DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS

MUCHAS GRACIAS CHICAS!

EDDIEILOVE


	6. CAPITULO 5: JASPER Y ALICE

**HOLA A TODAS LA QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA!**

**ACÁ DE NUEVO CON EL CAPITULO 6.**

**GRACIAS A MI BETA CADA FIN DE SEMANA PUEDO DEJARLES UN CAPITULO, SIN ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA NI GRAMÁTICA! JAJA. **

**BUENO ESPERO DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

**You are my life - Capítulo 5: ALICE Y JASPER**

Han pasado 55 años desde que mi padre Eric me transformó y salimos de Forks. Ya puedo controlar mi sed cuando estoy rodeada de humanos.

Le pedí a mi padre viajar por el mundo porque quería conocerlo, ya que él me había contado muchas historias de sus viajes y sentí curiosidad. Él aceptó feliz -le entusiasmaba la idea de mostrarme todos esos lugares que él consideraba los más hermosos paisajes-. Al principio estaba preocupada por el dinero, pero me dijo que tenía de sobra -después de todo tiene siglos de existir-, así ya no tenía de que preocuparme.

Estábamos de casería en una parte de Brasil cuando un leve viento vino hacia mí y sentí un aroma similar al nuestro. Sin darme cuenta, mi padre estaba justo a mi lado un poco adelantado como si estuviera protegiéndome.

―Vampiros y son dos. Ponte en guardia podrían ser peligrosos ―Eric lo dijo en un susurro.

―Sí ―le respondí. Nunca había conocido otros como nosotros, estaba emocionada y nerviosa.

Fijé mi vista hacia donde miraba mi padre y 5 segundos después aparecieron dos vampiros. Era un hombre casi de mi edad, rubio, delgado, pero tenía músculos y era muy apuesto. Detrás de él había una mujer también muy hermosa de cabello negro -parecía un duendecillo-. Ella me miraba con una enorme sonrisa, como si estuviera feliz de verme, tocó el hombro de su acompañante y luego se adelantó para hablar.

― ¡Hola! Hasta que por fin los encontramos. Los he estado esperando desde hace mucho. Bueno en realidad, desde hace unos días, ¡pero parecían meses! ―dijo ella sonriendo.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ¿No comprendo qué es lo que desean? le preguntó Eric, totalmente confundido.

― ¡OH! Lo siento, es que estoy tan emocionada que olvidé presentarme. Mi nombre es Alice y él es Jasper, mi novio. ¡Es un placer por fin conocerlos!

―Mucho gusto. Yo soy Eric y ella es mi hija Bella ―yo saludé levantando mi mano―. Alice, ¿podrías por favor explicarnos eso de que nos habías estado esperando?

―Claro. Verán yo tengo un don, puedo ver el futuro y los he visto, he visto que Bella y yo seremos grandes amigas ―explicó Alice como si fuera lo más simple.

― ¡Vaya! Puedes ver el futuro, ¡es genial! ―Era realmente asombroso.

―Gracias Bella, pero puedo ver el futuro según las decisiones de los protagonistas de mi visión. El futuro puede cambiar.

―Ya veo. Aún así es genial, ¡sabes todo! ―No me dejaba de sorprender su poder.

―Eric, si nos lo permites, nosotros deseamos formar parte de tu familia. Como tus hijos claro.

―Por supuesto, estaría feliz de tenerlos como mis hijos.

―Gracias ―dijo abrazando a Eric y este correspondió su abrazo con una enorme sonrisa. Ahora él no volverá a estar solo―. Y no te preocupes, que ya hemos estado practicando con nuestra nueva dieta.

―Entonces, ya son parte de la familia. ―Estaba tan feliz, ahora tengo hermanos, pero no entiendo porqué aún tienen esos ojos rojos.

― ¿Qué sucede Bella? ―por vez primera él habló.

―Vaya hermano, pensé que eras mudo ―dije mientras reía.

―Muy graciosa. Dime que te sucede, hace un momento algo te preocupó. ―Pero, ¿cómo podía él saber eso?

― ¿Cómo sabes? ―No pude evitar interrogarle.

―Yo también tengo un don. Puedo sentir tus emociones. Hace un momento algo te preocupó y yo lo sentí, también tengo la habilidad de cambiar tu estado emocional. Por ejemplo: Si estuvieras nerviosa puedo tranquilizarte o viceversa.

―Entiendo. Es solo que hace un momento me llamó la atención el color de sus ojos ―dije mientras agachaba la cabeza.

―Ya veo, bueno es que llevamos poco tiempo bebiendo sangre de animales, por eso aún no se nos cambia el color. Antes matábamos humanos, pero no fue hasta hace unos pocos meses que nos dimos cuenta de que había otra opción de alimentarse.

―Entiendo. ―Mientras hablaba sentí miedo, pero luego una oleada de tranquilidad me inundó―. Gracias Jasper.

―De nada hermanita ―dijo mientras me sonreía de manera tierna.

Creo que me he ganado un hermano sobreprotector, sonreí ante la idea siempre quise tener un hermano así.

―Bueno, creo que deberíamos terminar de cazar para regresar a casa.

Alice, Jasper y yo asentimos al mismo tiempo y nos reímos juntos, Eric solo nos miraba orgulloso con una sonrisa en sus labios y felicidad en sus dorados ojos.

Luego de cazar nos fuimos corriendo a casa y cuando solo faltaban unos cuantos pasos me detuve.

— ¿Qué sucede Bella? —Yo no podía pronunciar palabra, estaba totalmente en shock, no podía creer lo que veía.

—Hija, ¡por favor dime que te sucede! dijo mientras me tomaba de los hombros.

* * *

**QUE LES PARECIÓ? **

**APARECIERON JASPER Y ALICE! **

**SE VA PONIENDO MAS INTERESANTE LA HISTORIA, DEJEN SU REVIEWS Y DÍGANME QUE OPINAN ! **

** HASTA EL PRÓXIMO FIN DE SEMANA!**

**BYE**

**EDDIEILOVE**


	7. CAPITULO 6: ALICE ERES UNA LOCA

**HOLA A TODAS COMO ESTAN? **

**ACA ESTOY DE VUELTA COMO CADA FIN DE SEMANA PARA DEJARLES**

**UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE MI HISTORIA ESPERO LA DISFRUTEN**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

**You are my life - Capítulo 5: ALICE ERES UNA LOCA**

―Ese… ―No podía decir palabra, así que solo miré a Alice que me veía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―Hija, ¿pero qué sucede? ―Me preguntó mi padre.

―Lo siento papá ―dije en un susurro―. Es solo que hay un hermoso auto frente de nuestra casa.

― ¿Qué? ¡Quedaste en shock solo por ver un auto! ¡Isabella! ¡Me diste un enorme susto! ―Me regañó Eric.

― ¡Lo siento! ¡Es que es el auto que te iba a pedir que me compraras!

―Bueno, pero no tenías que reaccionar así.

―Lo siento, Eric. Yo sabía. Debí decirte, pero entonces se arruinaba la sorpresa ―dijo una muy apenada Alice.

― ¿Sorpresa? ―inquirí con demasiada curiosidad.

―Es un regalo para ti, Bella. Sabía que lo querías, y te lo compré ―me explicó.

— ¡Oh! ¡Por dios! ¡Es para mí! —Me abalancé sobre mi hermana y ambas caímos al suelo, pero no la solté. Estaba tan contenta— ¡Gracias, gracias!

— ¡Vaya! ¡No me imaginé que se emocionaría tanto por un auto! Jaja —se burló Jasper.

— ¡Me encanta! Desde que lo vi he querido uno. —Por fin tenía un Ferrari de color azul.

— ¿Qué dices Bella? ¿Quieres probarlo? —Me ofreció Alice.

—Sí, sí, sí. —Empecé a dar saltitos hacia el auto como una niña.

—Jaja. Hija nunca te había visto así, excepto cuando te regalé el piano —me dijo Eric.

—Mm... —Ya estaba sentada en el asiento del conductor—. ¿Vamos a probarlo?

Todos asintieron y subieron al auto, luego arranqué y salí a toda velocidad por la autopista que estaba totalmente vacía, así que aceleré más. Era increíble, es casi la misma sensación que cuando corro lo más rápido que puedo.

Después de unas par de vueltas decidimos volver a casa para que mis hermanos se instalaran de una vez.

Solo han pasado algunos meses, pero nos hemos acostumbrado a nuestra nueva familia

-aunque ya no es nueva–. Jasper pasa tiempo con Eric jugando al ajedrez, a veces yo también participo y jugamos con tres tableros. Alice diseña ropa casi todo el tiempo que no está con Jasper o conmigo. Y yo la mayoría del tiempo toco mi piano o estoy con mi padre, ya que él está enseñándome italiano y francés -ya puedo hablar fluidamente-.

Hoy Alice quiere ir de compras. No estábamos muy seguros, ya que era demasiado pronto, pero ella misma nos dijo que se vio y que no atacara a ningún humano. Eric y yo al final estuvimos de acuerdo. Era muy difícil decirle que no a Alice, debe tener un don para hacer cambiar la opinión de los demás y no nos lo había dicho. Pero Jasper aseguró que no lo tiene. Así que al final fuimos de compras, pero todos juntos. Mi hermano no estaba seguro de ir, pero no quería separarse de mi hermana.

No lo podía creer, en el momento que estuvimos rodeados de gente Alice solo estaba concentrada totalmente en comprar -debe de ser una compradora compulsiva- y como no necesitamos descansar estuvimos todo el día de tienda a tienda. Mi padre llevaba 18 bolsas; Jasper tenía 25; Alice tenía 15, porque las demás las llevaba mi hermano y yo tenía 10 bolsas. Aunque no necesitaba ropa, ella insistió y me regaló un montón de cosas. Cuando por fin la convencimos de que era suficiente y que todos nos miraban por todas la bolsas que llevábamos, dejamos todo en el auto.

— ¡Familia! Todavía nos faltan los zapatos —anunció Alice.

— ¿Qué? ¿Todavía falta? —dijimos todos juntos y comenzamos a reír.

— Sí así que vamos. —Nos ratificó All.

Luego de unas horas finalmente llegamos a casa repletos de cosas. Yo solo atiné a sentarme en el sillón mirando como Alice revisaba las bolsas para guardarlas en nuestros cuartos.

—Bella, ¡podrías subir por favor! —Me llamó desde mi habitación.

— ¿Dime?

— Quiero que te pongas esto. —Miré a la cama y había una falda, unas botas altas con tacón y una camiseta.

—Lo siento Alice, ¡pero no usaré falda! —Luego de decir eso bajé a la sala, donde estaban los demás mirando la escena que estábamos dando, ya que Alice venía siguiéndome todo el camino pidiéndome por favor.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…

—No, no usaré falda. ¡No insistas! Alice, ¡eres una loca!

— ¡Pero Bella te vas a ver hermosa! —Yo seguía caminando. Mi padre y mi hermano se partían de la risa porque Alice me siguió por toda la casa.

Al final no pude soportar más y accedí. Mi hermana empezó a dar saltos por toda la casa con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y una clara muestra de saber que lo conseguiría -claro ve el futuro-.

—Bien, listo —dije ya rendida y vestida para complacer a Alice.

— ¡Te ves hermosa! –gritó Alice.

—Bueno, debo admitir que me gusta —dije mientras me miraba al espejo.

Cuando me vieron los demás quedaron con la boca abierta diciendo que me veía perfecta, exageraban tan solo era una falda. No era para tanto.

Estaba algo aburrida, así que me dediqué a tocar el piano, pero mientras tocaba sucedió algo inesperado…

* * *

**SIII SII YA SE ES CORTO EL CAPITULO, ME DISCULPO PERO CUANDO ESCRIBÍ EL CAP LO HICE EN UN CUADERNO Y AHÍ PARECÍA MAS JA JA **

**ESPERO LES HALLA GUSTADO**

**DEJEN SU REVIEWS Y DÍGANME QUE OPINAN DE LA HISTORIA **

EDDIEILOVE


	8. CAPITULO 7: COMIENZO

**HOLA CHICAS! ME EXTRAÑARON? NO VERDAD, NADIE ME CONOCE. JA JA**

**BUENO ACÁ ESTOY DE NUEVO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO QUE PREVIAMENTE MI BETA REVISO, ASÍ QUE ESTA TODO BIEN JE JE**

**ESPERO DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO **

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

**You are my life - Capítulo 7: COMIENZO**

Algo inesperado sucedió... Algo que nunca pensé siquiera hacer, pero no podía evitarlo. Mientras tocaba una nueva melodía, no sé el porqué, pero tenía una canción en mi mente y con los ojos cerrados comencé a cantar seguido de la melodía que tocaba. Nunca pensé cantar, no lo había pensado jamás, pero era como liberarse de los sentimientos que tenía en ese momento.

Cuando terminé y abrí los ojos, mi familia estaba parada observándome con una sonrisa. Estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta cuando se acercaron.

— ¡Hermana, estuvo hermosa! ¡No sabía que cantabas! —Me alagó Alice.

—Te aseguro que yo tampoco —dije mientras me paraba—. Solo vino a mi mente.

—Bella cuando cantabas irradiabas tranquilidad y esperanza.

—Hija —dijo mi padre al tiempo que se ponía frente de mí—. ¿Acaso te sientes sola? ¿No eres feliz?

— ¡Padre qué cosas dices! ¡Claro que soy feliz! Solo era una canción nada más —aclaré.

—Bueno, pero es una hermosa canción. Espero que cantes más seguido, porque tienes la voz de un ángel — manifestó Alice.

—Jajaja. No digas tonterías Alice.

—Lo digo muy enserio —me refutó Alice.

—Bueno, ya no importa. Ahora que estamos todos juntos quiero hablarles de algo —les informé.

—Bien hija, te escuchamos —me dijo mi padre.

—Creo que deberíamos como los chicos de nuestra edad volver a estudiar, ¿que dicen? —les propuse.

— ¡Sí claro! —dijo una muy entusiasmada Alice.

—Si Alice dice que sí, entonces yo también —señaló Jasper.

—Bueno parece que volverán a estudiar —dijo resignado nuestro papá.

—Entonces, ¿cuando comenzamos? —pregunté impaciente.

—Bueno. Creo que nos mudaremos de nuevo, así podremos comenzar desde el principio. Ustedes en la escuela y yo retomaré mi trabajo como profesor universitario —informó Eric.

— ¡Papá no sabía que eras profesor! Aunque ahora entiendo porque tienes tanta facilidad para enseñar.

— ¡Vaya! ¿No te lo había dicho? Lo siento, lo olvidé jajajaj. —Eric comenzó a reír por su olvido, ya que como somos vampiros no podemos olvidar nada.

—Bueno, ¿y dónde nos mudaremos? —preguntó Alice.

—Que tal… ¿Alaska? —propuso Eric.

— ¡Es frío! Me gusta —indicó Alice.

— ¡Entonces Alaska será! —ratifiqué.

Así fue como decidimos mudarnos y comenzar de nuevo como lo hacíamos siempre, pero esta vez comenzaríamos como chicos normales que van al instituto. La idea realmente me emocionaba. Por suerte, tal vez Jasper se podía controlar cuando estaba rodeado de humanos a pesar de que estaba tan acostumbrado a sangre humana. Aceptó muy bien la sangre animal.

Después de todos los arreglos necesarios como hacer algunos papeles y comprar una casa, finalmente estuvimos listos para irnos.

Llegamos al comienzo de año, así que comenzaríamos las clases juntos con todos los humanos, pero aún así seríamos los nuevos, y seguro llamaríamos mucho la atención. Odio eso. Odio que me observen tanto.

Cuando llegamos a la casa que Alice eligió, no me sorprendí como debería, pero claro conociendo a mi hermana era obvio que compraría una casa tan grande. Pparecía un palacio. Al entrar me llevé la sorpresa de que estaba amoblada, pero todos los muebles estaban tapados por grandes sábanas blancas.

Estuvimos tan solo unas pocas horas arreglando todo, con nuestra velocidad sobre humana fue realmente fácil. Luego de arreglar; la sala, la cocina, la cochera y el salón donde estaría mi nuevo piano, subí a mi habitación. Era grande, pero no tanto como la de Alice y Jasper. Cuando abrí mi armario -que era enorme más que mi baño- me quedé por un momento pensando que la ropa que traía no lo llenaría, lo que significa que habría "Compras".

— ¿Te gusta? —Me preguntó Alice.

— ¡Es enorme! —Le hice notar.

—No te preocupes, ¡mañana iremos de compras y podrás llenarlo! —dijo Alice dando saltitos como una niña. En ese momento apareció mi padre.

—Alice, lamento arruinar tus planes, pero mañana comienzan las clases —le indicó.

— ¡Pero! No importa, podremos ir después de clases, ¿no es así? —insistió All.

—Mmm... Lo siento Bella Jaja —se burló mi padre de mi suplicio.

—Jaja. Ya no puedes escaparte. —Alice me tenía acorralada, con sus artimañas y yo no sabía cómo salir de esta.

—Bien. —Luego que terminé por rendirme, Alice quedó mirando al vacío, lo que significa que estaba teniendo una visión.

— ¡Alice! —exclamé. En ese momento, Jasper ya estaba en mi habitación.

—Tendremos visitas —dijo al momento que sonreía.

— ¿Quiénes son? ¿Cuándo? —preguntó impaciente Eric.

—Son cinco vampiros y llegarán en una hora —respondió Alice.

— ¿Por qué vienen? —inquirió Jasper.

—Sintieron nuestro aroma y tienen curiosidad. También tienen los ojos dorados —explicó Alice.

—Entonces no son malos, o por lo menos no buscan problemas. Eso me alivia —manifestó nuestro progenitor.

—Papá, ¿crees que deberíamos esperarlos aquí? —le dije.

—Sí, es mejor recibirlos en nuestra casa.

Luego de esa conversación, mi padre y mis hermanos se retiraron para terminar de ordenar. Yo por otra parte me dispuse a escuchar música con mi mp3, al reproducirse mi canción favorita estaba sin darme cuenta nuevamente cantando. Otra vez mi familia me observaba con una sonrisa, me levanté del sillón donde estaba y en ese momento todos sentimos llegar nuestros visitantes y bajamos a recibirlos.

Alguien golpeó la puerta dos veces y mi padre se dirigió a abrirla. Jasper y Alice estaban parados a mi lado en medio de la sala esperando a que entraran.

— ¡Hola! Por favor pasen —dijo mi padre cortésmente—. Sean Bienvenidos.

—Hola agradecemos su hospitalidad. Estamos aquí para conocer a nuestros nuevos vecinos —dijo nuestro visitante con una sonrisa.

* * *

**QUIENES SERÁN LOS VECINOS?**

**BUENO Y QUE LES PARECIÓ? LES GUSTO? **

**DEJEN SU REVIEWS Y DÍGANME QUE OPINAN !**

** EDDIEILOVE **


	9. CAPITULO 8:¿ESCUDO?

**HOLA CHICAS LAMENTO LA DEMORA COMO COMPENSACIÓN TENDRÁN EL CAP 8 TAMBIÉN, BUENO DISFRUTEN DEL CAP**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

**You are my life - Capítulo 7: "¿ESCUDO?"**

Finalmente, cuando entraron todos a la casa, se dirigieron a la sala guiados por mi padre quien se puso delante nuestro para poder empezar con la presentación.

—Bueno, creo que deberíamos presentarnos ante todo. Mi nombre es Eric Moore y ellos son mis hijos —dijo mientras nos señalaba—. Ellos son Isabella, Alice y Jasper.

—Un placer conocerte Eric y conocer a tu familia —dijo nuestro nuevo invitado mientras le daba la mano a mi padre—. Mi nombre es Eleazar, ella es mi esposa Carmen —dirigió su mirada hacia sus acompañantes—. Ellas son mis hijas Kate, Tara e Irina.

— ¡Hola! Es un placer conocerlas chicas, sé que seremos grandes amigas. —Mi hermana ya estaba frente a ellas dando saltitos de felicidad, no pude aguantar la risa y todos me miraron.

—Lo siento, mi hermana es muy impulsiva. Soy Isabella, pero pueden decirme Bella. Si mi pequeña loca dice que nos llevaremos bien entonces hay que creerle. Jajaja —me reí de mi pequeño chiste privado.

—Un placer conocerte Bella. Estoy segura que nos llevaremos bien, pero no comprendo porqué está tan segura tu hermana de eso —preguntó una confundida Kate.

—Bueno, sucede que Alice tiene un don, puede ver el futuro —explicó Eric.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Es un don sorprendente! Debo decir que desde el momento que vi a tus hijos Eric, pude darme cuenta que son talentosos —alabó Eleazar.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —inquirió nuestro padre.

—Bueno. Yo también tengo un don, el cual es identificar los dones de otros vampiros. Puedo decirte que tu hijo tiene un don que controla y siente los estados de ánimos de las personas, ¿o me equivoco? —afirmó Eleazar.

—No se equivoca, ese es mi don —confirmó Jasper.

—Pero no puedo ver que don es el de Bella. Me está bloqueando en este momento. —Luego de decir eso se me quedó mirando fijamente por un minuto muy serio y luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

No podía comprender eso de que yo lo estaba bloqueando. No estaba haciendo nada, solo estaba ahí parada, ¿es qué acaso tengo un don?

—Perdona, pero ¿a qué te refieres con que ella te bloquea ahora mismo? —preguntó mi padre.

—Bueno, estoy buscando la forma de ver como es la cosa, cuál es su don, pero no encuentro por donde entrar. Yo diría que es un "Escudo" —conjeturó Eleazar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Un escudo? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Sí, ¿es que acaso no estás haciendo nada? —Me preguntó Eleazar.

—No, solo estoy aquí —aseguré.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Te parece que probemos tu escudo? —Me ofreció Eleazar.

—Claro, pero ¿cómo?

—Bueno, mi hija Kate también tiene un don. Ella puede darte una descarga eléctrica al tocarte —comentó Eleazar.

—No te preocupes, Bella. Puedo controlar mi don a mi voluntad. Te daré una descarga muy pequeña —me tranquilizó Kate.

—Bien, entonces… —dije y al momento ya estaba a mi lado y me tomó del brazo.

— ¿Sientes algo?

—No, nada —respondí.

— ¿Y ahora? —Me volvió a preguntar. Volví a negar—. ¡Es increíble! Estoy usando mi don al máximo, pero no te afecta.

—Hija, ¿te sientes bien? —inquirió Eric.

— ¡Sí papá! Estoy bien.

—Eso lo comprueba, su don es un escudo y muy poderoso —aseguró Eleazar.

—Pero Eleazar, ¿entonces por qué los dones de Jasper y Alice funcionan conmigo?

— ¡Así qué tus hermanos pueden usar sus dones en ti! —dijo pensativo—. Eso significa que tu escudo es puramente mental. Verás, el poder de mi hija manda descargas a la mente por eso parece que lo sientes en todo el cuerpo, pero los dones de Alice y Jasper no se dirigen de alguna forma a tu mente. Pienso que es por eso —sostuvo Eleazar.

—Entiendo —le respondí.

—Bella, ¿eres capas de proyectarlo? ¿De proteger a alguien más además de ti misma? —inquirió Kate.

— ¿Proyectarlo? Bueno, Kate no quiero ser grosera, pero acabo de enterarme que tengo un don —le aclaré.

— ¡Qué tonta soy! Ajajjaa. ¡Lo siento! —Se disculpó.

Todos nos reímos de este hecho, después de todo acababa de enterarme que tengo un don, así que no lo sabia usar. Kate dijo que podía enseñarme a usarlo porque cree que es parecido a lo que ella hace y ha practicado con su don toda su existencia para perfeccionarlo. Mi hermano aceptó ser el conejillo para mi entrenamiento, Kate usaba su don en Jasper. Esa noche la pasé entrenado para controlar mi escudo y poder proteger a mi familia o en este caso a Jasper de Kate. Hasta que amaneció no me había dado cuenta de que tendríamos que ir a clases. En ese momento aparece Alice con una enorme sonrisa -eso no significa nada bueno-.

—Hoy será un día muy interesante —dijo mientras me miraba.

— ¿Qué va a pasar Alice? —inquirí.

—Ya lo veras… En el instituto. —La muy mala me iba a dejar con la duda.

— ¡Dime! —Le exigí.

* * *

**ESPERO LES HALLA GUSTADO!**

**EDDIEILOVE**


	10. CAPITULO 9: PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES

**HOLAA DE NUEVOO ACA LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO 9! ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN !**

LEAN EL CAPITULO QUE AL FINAL LOS ESPERA UNA SORPRESA!

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

**You are my life - Capítulo 9: "PRIMER DIA DE CLASES"**

— ¡Alice dime! —le exigí.

— ¡NO! Jajaja. —Salió corriendo para dentro de la casa, donde se encontraban; Eleazar, Carmen y mi padre. Solo Kate se había quedado de las hermanas. Irina y Tara se fueron porque tenían que cambiarse, ya que ellas se hacían pasar por universitarias. Estaba enojada porque Alice no quería decirme que iba a pasar en el colegio, así que decidí correr detrás de ella. Cuando entré a la casa seguida de Jasper y Kate, pude ver como mi linda hermanita salió corriendo para sentarse al lado de Eric como si buscara su protección.

— ¿Qué sucede Alice? —le preguntó.

— ¡Bella está enojada! —dijo Alice.

— Papá, no protejas a Alice —le reproché.

—Pero, ¿qué hizo? —Ahora focalizó su atención en mí.

—Ella tuvo una visión de que algo va a pasar hoy en clases, pero no quiere decirme. Y yo tengo derecho a saberlo porque se trata de mí —le expliqué gritando por mi ofuscación.

— ¡Isabella! —Me retó de manera seria, a él no le gustaba que yo gritara-

—Lo... Lo siento, papá —me disculpé y el vino a mi lado para abrazarme.

—Alice, dime lo que sucede hoy. ¿Es algo malo o será bueno? —interrogó papá.

— Depende de cómo lo mire.

— ¡AGH! ¡Dios! Voy a cambiarme para irnos de una vez —dije enojada.

—Te dejé preparada la ropa que te pondrás hoy. Está en tu cama. —Al parecer como siempre al momento de hablar de ropa, Alice se olvida de lo que hace.

—Estoy enfadada contigo, me pondré lo que yo quiera —dije lo más firme posible.

—Pero hermana… No te enfades tanto. —Al darme vuelta para mirarla, porque ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, estaba haciendo uno de esos pucheritos con los que consigue cualquier cosa.

—Mm… —suspiré y seguí directo a mi habitación. En la cama estaba la ropa que Alice quería que me pusiera, pero no iba a darle el gusto. Así que me dirigí a mi armario y busqué unos jeans y una camiseta blanca, como era un pantalón ajustado me puse unas botas largas hasta las rodillas de color negro y tomé un suéter azul. La verdad me veía bien, pero me maquillé un poco; solo delineé mis ojos y me puse un poco de brillo en los labios, tomé mi mochila y bajé a la sala. Mis hermanos ya estaban vestidos esperándome.

—Te ves hermosa, Bella —me alabó Kate.

—Gracias, Kate. —Le sonreí.

— ¿Cómo se irán? —Nos preguntó nuestro padre.

— Bella irá en su auto. Jasper y yo iremos en el mío —contestó Alice.

—De acuerdo. —Nos dio un beso en la frente a Alice y a mí.

—Papá, ¿a mi no me das un beso? —dijo mi hermano con una voz de niño, todos nos reímos por el comentario.

—Claro mi niño. —Y besó la frente de Jasper—. ¿Mejor hijo?

—Sí, papi. —Al decir esto, todos estallamos en carcajadas aún más estruendosas.

—Pero, ¿tú no vas con nosotros? —Le pregunté a papá.

—Sí, solo quería darles un beso ahora para no avergonzarlos allá.

A veces mi hermano es todo un comediante, pero es solo cuando lo conoces bien. Después de todo hace tiempo que estamos juntos, por supuesto es un hombre serio de carácter tranquilo, pero solo a veces actúa como niño. Él y mi padre se llevan muy bien -después de todo son padre e hijo y Jasper es el único hijo varón-. Pasan mucho tiempo juntos, comparten pasatiempos y también hay ocasiones en que van de caza ellos solos. La verdad me encanta la relación que tienen ellos dos. Cuando juegan al ajedrez solo me quedo observándolos, porque adoro ver como mi padre vence a mi hermano y muy pocas veces Jasper logra decir jaque mate, y cuando lo hace, sonríe de oreja a oreja.

Salimos de casa y cada uno tomó su auto. Mi padre debía venir con nosotros para firmar algunos papeles.

— ¿Qué les parece acompañarme? —Le ofreció a Eleazar.

—Claro, ¡por qué no! No tenemos nada que hacer. —Se dirigió al auto de mi padre junto con su esposa Carmen. Kate también nos acompañaba.

—Kate, ¿quieres viajar conmigo? —grité, aunque no hacia falta ya que tenemos excelente audición.

—Claro, Bella —dijo apareciendo al lado de mi auto mientras abría la puerta del copiloto.

Así fue como partimos rumbo a clases, y yo todavía preguntándome sobre lo que vio Alice en su visión. ¿Qué va a pasar en el instituto? ¿Que será? Bueno, no voy a tardar en averiguarlo ya estábamos entrando al estacionamiento. Aparcamos los autos uno al lado del otro. Al bajar podía sentir miles de ojos mirando, cerré la puerta y al darme vuelta -ya que estaba de espalda- pude ver como todos los estudiantes estaban como paralizados observándonos con ojos tan abiertos como platos y algunos chicos tenían la boca abierta con algo de baba cayéndose. Me dirigí con Kate hacia donde estaba mi padre y luego fuimos a la secretaria para hacer el papeleo. Al entrar la secretaria nos recibió y quedó atontada mirando a mi padre, podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón estaba totalmente acelerado, luego de firmar los papeles fuimos hacia el auto de mi padre y nos despedimos.

— ¡Vamos o llegaremos tarde! —Nos apresuró Alice.

—Vamos amor —dijo Jasper tomándola de la cintura. A veces me daban envidia.

—Bueno, ¿entonces nos vemos en el almuerzo? —inquirí rompiendo a medias su burbuja.

— ¡Claro! —Me dijo una entusiasmada Alice.

Me dirigí a mi primera clase que era español. Cuando llegué el profesor ya esta en el salón, fui hacia él y le di el papel que me había dado la secretaria para dárselos a los profesores y pudieran fírmalos. Luego el profesor me indicó mi lugar, caminé a mi puesto y pude ver como todos los chicos me comían con la mirada, al sentarme noté a mi compañero. Era un chico rubio de ojos verdes muy lindo, pero no de mi gusto, este me miró y me saludó—: Hola, soy Steven y ¿tú?

—Hola, soy Bella —dije y luego miré hacia delante.

El chico no volvió a hablarme, pero me miraba cada cinco minutos como los otros chicos del salón y pude notar también como me miraban las chicas con una fría mirada de odio. Me causó un poco de gracia. Todo el día fue así en cada salón que entraba, todas las miradas de los chicos y de las chicas puestas en mí.

Estaba contenta porque finalmente llegó la hora del almuerzo y podría ver a mis hermanos. Al llegar lo primero era encontrarlos, finalmente los encontré y claro era fácil porque Alice estaba parada gritando "AQUÍ BELLA, ESTAMOS AQUÍ", y cuando dijo eso todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada a mí. Me observaron todos mientras caminaba al lugar donde estaban mis hermanos, pero en ningún momento dejaron de mirarme. Cuando me senté, no pasaron ni cinco minutos y un chico se acercó.

—Hola, soy Andrew —se presentó este.

—Hola, soy Bella.

—Sí, lo sé. Todos ya lo saben —dijo mientras reía—. Me preguntaba si… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo esta tarde?

— ¡Oh! Te lo agradezco, pero no puedo. Lo siento —dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Está bien. Otro día será, ¡adiós! —se despidió, pero de inmediato otro chico apareció ante mí.

—Hola, soy Alex —se presentó.

—Hola, soy Bella.

Así transcurrió todo el almuerzo, uno por uno de los chicos vino para invitarme a salir. Yo estaba frustrada, porque no me dejaban en paz. Tal vez sea esto lo que vio Alice, cuando la miré ella y mi hermano estaban que se morían de la risa por mi comportamiento.

Finalmente las clases terminaron, estaba feliz de salir de ahí. No sabía como aguantaría mañana. Aunque fue divertido ver como las chicas me miraban con tanto odio. Jaja.

Cuando llegamos a casa mi padre nos recibió calurosamente y con bastantes interrogantes…

— ¿Cómo les fue?

— Bien… —respondí escuetamente.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Algo malo?

—No quiero hablar de eso —Alice y Jasper todavía estaban con la sonrisa en la cara, al ver eso mi padre no dijo nada.

—Hija, ¡mira lo que llegó! —me mostró mi padre.

— ¡Por fin llegó! —chillé emocionada dando saltos.

—Apropósito, chicos tendremos visitas de un viejo amigo mío —nos informó mi creador.

— ¿Quién es? —le interrogué muy curiosa.

—El Dr. Cullen…

* * *

**SORPRESA! EL DR CULLEN APARECERA!**

**LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO?**

**EDDIEILOVE**


	11. CAPITULO 10: DR CULLEN

LAMENTO EL RETRASOOO! PERO LE DEJO EL CAP 10 ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN

EN UN RATO BAJO EL CAP 11 BYE

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

**You are my life - Capítulo 10: "DR. CULLEN" **

—El Dr. Cullen…

—Vaya, ¿vendrá a visitarnos tu viejo amigo? ¿Te refieres al que te enseñó esta vida? —inquirí.

—Sí, pensé que te había contado de él —dijo muy confundido papá.

—Fíjate que no. Ajajá. Ni siquiera me dijiste que es un doctor –dije fingiendo estar ofendida.

—Lo siento mi amor —dijo mientras me abrazaba—. Lo olvide. —Y me dedicó una linda sonrisa de ternura y disculpa.

—Está bien, papá. No estoy enojada ni nada parecido —le dije poniendo mi más radiante sonrisa.

—Bien, entonces les contare que él vendrá. Debido a que es un doctor muy reconocido y el mejor, el hospital de Canadá lo ha llamado para atender a un paciente que está en estado crítico y no se sabe si se salvará. Solo esperan que él pueda hacer algo, y como conoce a Eleazar, este le dijo que yo estaba aquí y que tengo una hermosa familia, por lo que quiere conocerlos.

— ¡Qué bien! Él acaba de decidirlo, estará en Canadá en dos días, pero parece que le llevara tiempo su estadía allá —predijo Alice.

—Sí, lo imagine. —Se desanimó un poco papá.

—Está bien, aquí estaremos cuando venga. Iré a probar mi nuevo piano —dije saliendo de la sala dando saltitos de felicidad mientras mi familia me seguía para verme tocar.

—Vaya, quedó muy bien la habitación —alabó Jasper.

—Claro, ¡yo la ayudé! —intervino Alice.

— Todavía estoy con los ánimos en el piso. ¡No me molesten! —exigí.

— ¿Vas a decirme qué sucedió en el colegio?

—Mmm... —No dije nada y pase mis dedos por la teclas disfrutando la sensación de tranquilidad que me daban haciendo olvidar todo a mi alrededor.

Estaba por tocar una de mis melodías favoritas, pero antes de comenzar surgió en mi mente otra canción y comencé a tocar. Me sumergí en otras sensaciones que ya no sabía si mi familia seguía ahí o no, pero solo seguí tocando y tocando. No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero solo existía yo.

Estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la sensación, pero la intriga me hizo abrirlos, vi a mi familia que todavía seguía ahí sentada observándome.

— ¡Esa melodía nueva es hermosa! —alabó Jazz.

—Sí, lo es —coincidió mi padre con él.

Solo sonreí y seguí tocando, pero esta vez sentí algo extraño. Cerré mis ojos y comenzó a dolerme la cabeza, en ese momento apareció Jasper a mi lado muy preocupado, sintió mi dolor.

— ¿Estás bien? —inquirió realmente preocupado.

—Sí, no sé qué sucedió. De repente empezó dolerme la cabeza. —En ese momento pude sentir las emociones de Alice y Eric, ¿pero cómo es que podía sentir lo que sienten ellos? Cuando mi hermano me soltó deje de sentir las emociones de los demás. Todos estaban al frente de mí, mirándome con preocupación.

—Hija, ¿qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó abrazándome.

—Estoy bien, papá. Es solo que por un momento me dolió la cabeza y después no sé cómo, pero pude sentir sus sentimientos. —Miré a Jasper que tenía una ceja levantaba.

— ¿Sentiste?

—Sí, pero solo cuando me tocaste, al soltarme ya no sentí nada —aclaré.

—Mm... ¿Es posible? Jasper toca a Bella. —Mi hermano vino hacia mí y me tocó el brazo.

— ¿Sientes algo?

—Sí, siento la preocupación de Eric y la ¿felicidad de Alice? —respondí confundida.

—Sí así es, Alice está feliz. Puedes usar mi don solo cuando te toco. ¡Sorprendente, tienes otro don! —exclamó feliz mi hermano.

—Vaya hija, ¡tienes otro don! Jaja. Parece que puedes usar el don de los demás si los tocas. Probemos con Alice, ¿quieres? —solicitó papá.

—Sí. —Estaba contenta, tenía otro don y uno más efectivo que mi escudo.

—Bien, Bella. ¡Probemos! —apuró una muy hiperactiva Alice.

Al momento de tocar a Alice pude ver imágenes en mi mente. Vi a un hombre de cabellos dorados como sus ojos, un hombre maduro como mi padre, extremadamente hermoso. Él estaba con una mujer en sus brazos, que mostraba ternura, me recordó a mi madre y terminó la visión.

— ¿Quién era ese hombre? —pregunté a Alice.

— ¡Entonces lo viste, pudiste ver lo mismo que yo! —Y comenzó a dar saltitos por toda la habitación.

—Sí, pude ver lo mismo que tú hermana, pero no entiendo quién era ese hombre.

—Él es el Dr. Cullen y su esposa —me explicó.

—Así que ese era tu amigo papá. Parece que vendrá ante de lo esperado —informé.

— ¡Eso es fantástico! Tengo muchos deseos de hablar con él.

— ¡Dios! —exclamé.

— ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Jazz preocupado.

— ¡Qué ya es hora de ir al instituto! ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve tocando? —pregunté muy exaltada.

—Toda la noche —dijo Eric con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡Ay hermanita! Cuándo estás con el piano no te das cuenta de nada, hasta olvidas el tiempo y el lugar, no le das importancia a nada. Jajá jajá —se burló Alice.

Todos comenzaron a reír por el comentario obvio de Alice. Luego de eso nos fuimos a cambiar porque si no llegaríamos tarde a clases.

Al llegar al estacionamiento pude ver como estaba repleto de chicos como si estuvieran esperando algo o a alguien.

— No me digas que... —dije mirando a Alice, esta vez vinieron conmigo en mi auto.

—Sí, ¡te están esperando! Jaja. —Tomó del brazo a Jasper y se fueron.

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Otra vez! ¡Odio esto!

El día pasó igual que ayer, en el almuerzo también vinieron a pedirme para salir. Esperaba con ansias que terminaran las clases, y finalmente cuando estuve en mi auto pude relajarme un poco, pero mis hermanos iban con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros.

Al llegar a casa fui directo a mi piano para relajarme, pero a los 10 minutos Alice me avisó que el amigo de mi padre llegaría esta noche, y para comprobarlo la toque. Pude ver que llegarían con Eleazar y su familia a las diez en punto.

Ya casi eran las diez, pero decidí tocar el piano para matar el tiempo hasta que llegaran, y luego escuché unos golpes en la puerta. Finalmente llegaron, dejé de tocar y me dirigí a la sala donde estaban todos, mi padre estaba parado al lado de Dr. Cullen hablando amistosamente. Decidí dirigirme hacia ellos, ya que faltaba mi presentación.

— ¡Hola! Es un placer finalmente conocerlo Dr. Cullen —dije con una sonrisa tierna—. Mi nombre es Isabella, pero por favor llámeme Bella.

—Es un placer Bella, pero por favor dime Carlisle. Quiero presentarte a mi esposa Esme.

—Un placer —dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—También es un placer, Bella. Dime, ¿eras tú la que tocaba esa hermosa melodía? —inquirió Esme.

—Sí, me gusta tocar el piano.

— ¿Sabes? Tengo un hijo que también toca el piano, estoy segura que se llevaran bien cuando se conozcan —acotó Esme.

—Seguramente, pero ¿él no ha venido con ustedes, verdad?

—No, mis hijos no han podido venir debido a que tenían clases y no podían faltar, ya que nosotros no nos quedaremos más de unos días —aclaró Carlisle.

—Son bienvenidos a quedarse con nosotros el tiempo que deseen —intervino papá.

— Aceptamos tu invitación, viejo amigo.

Luego de aceptar nuestra invitación. Kate, Jasper y yo salimos a entrenar, todavía no podía controlar mi escudo, así que debía practicar.

Empezó a amanecer, así que decidí tocar un poco el piano antes de irnos a clases -como siempre con mis ojos cerrados-. Cuando terminé la melodía, Esme estaba sentada observándome con ternura.

— ¡Oh! Disculpa si molesto —se apresuró a disculparse Esme.

—Está bien, no hay problema. La verdad no te sentí. —Ella me miró asombrada.

— ¿Sabes? Mi hijo también se concentra cuando toca y no se da cuenta de nada a su alrededor.

—Ya veo que nos parecemos. Entonces, ¡debe ser raro como yo! ¿Le gusta leer? —interrogué a Esme.

—Sí, le encanta. También escucha mucha música —indicó Esme.

—Me gustaría conocerlo —dije en un susurro— Esme dime como se llama él.

—Su nombre es Edward —dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

APARECIO EDWARD!

EDDIEILOVE


	12. CAPITULO 11: DESICIÓN

BUENOO ACA ESTA EL CAP 11 VIERON YA SABEMOS DE EDWARD PRONTO SE ENCONTRARAN

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

**You are my life - Capítulo 11: "Desición"**

—Su nombre es Edward —dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—Es un lindo nombre, estoy segura que nos llevaremos bien —dije con una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

—Algo me dice que así será —corroboró Esme.

Seguimos hablando sobre su hijo Edward y el parecido que tenemos en muchas cosas. También me contó que tiene otros dos hijos más; Rosalie y Emmett, estos son pareja. Pero el tiempo se estaba terminando, ya que tenía que ir al instituto.

—Lo siento Esme, pero ya tenemos que irnos. Cuando regrese podremos seguir charlando —interrumpí nuestra grata conversación.

—Claro hija, ¡ve! Luego seguimos —dijo tiernamente.

—Debo decirte que me gusta estar contigo —acoté a nuestra amena conversación.

—A mí también me gusta tu compañía, ahora ve a cambiarte —me apuró.

Subí a mi habitación y en mi cama encontré un juego de ropa. Mi linda hermanita había tenido tiempo suficiente para preparar mi vestimenta. Es increíble esa chica no se cansa -obvio que no, somos vampiros-. Al final me puse lo que Alice me preparó; una musculosa, un chaleco blanco, un jean negro y unos zapatos negros; me dejé el cabello suelto y bajé, mi familia estaba en la sala. Cuando Alice me vio saltaba feliz diciendo que me veía hermosa, que tiene buen gusto para elegir la ropa. ¡Ella misma se elogiaba!

Después de despedirnos nos fuimos al instituto. Me sentía algo incómoda, sentía que algo iba a pasar, algo malo, pero si así fuera mi hermana me lo hubiera dicho a pesar de eso. No pude tranquilizarme hasta que estábamos en el estacionamiento y mi hermano sintió mi estado. Usó su don conmigo y se lo agradecí, él pensó que estaba mal porque pasaría de nuevo lo que pasó los días anteriores con los chicos, pero esta vez no los tomé en cuenta. Cada vez que me miraban solo los ignoraba. Así fue que pasé la mañana. Al llegar el almuerzo sentí más nervios que al inicio de esta mañana, algo me decía que no debía ir a almorzar, pero decidí que mejor era ir. Como era de costumbre todos me miraron, no le di importancia y seguí hasta mi lugar, pero en ese momento cuando estaba llegando donde estaban mis hermanos sentí el olor más delicioso, dulce y apetecible que jamás haya sentido en todas mis décadas. Llegó con una leve brisa de una de las ventanas que estaba abierta, frente a esta ventana estaba un chico que nunca había visto era un humano común, era nuevo, ya que no lo reconocí. Era rubio de ojos marrones atractivos, pero no mucho. Habían pasado segundos desde que sentí ese olor. Deseaba abalanzarme sobre él y clavar mis dientes en ese delicado cuello y beber cada gota de su sangre la cual me llamaba a gritos, pero no sabía cómo es que permanecí de pie sin siquiera moverme. Sentía que si lo hacía no podría salir de ahí y terminaría yendo a su dirección. No quería matarlo, no quería decepcionar a mi padre y a mí familia y por sobre todo no quería convertirme en alguien que no soy, en un monstruo.

En ese momento cuando me decidí a salir de ahí, mis hermanos estaban a mi lado. Uno de cada lado sujetándome de los brazos, pero sin llamar la atención y me sacaron de ahí. Cuando estábamos en el estacionamiento no había nadie. Salí corriendo en dirección a casa, no dije nada a mis hermanos porque Alice podía ver mis decisiones, pero quería irme lejos de aquí. No podía volverme a sentir así. Cuando llegué Esme estaba en la puerta esperándome, solo la abracé y empecé a sollozar. Ella no dijo nada, solo se quedó ahí abrazándome mientras me acariciaba el cabello. Luego de una hora, estaba más tranquila, pero quería irme.

—Todo está bien, Bella —me consoló.

—No está bien, yo… Yo… —No podía hablar, no me salían las palabras.

—Está bien, no necesitas decir nada hija. —Ella era una madre amorosa y cariñosa, me sentía tranquila en sus brazos.

En ese momento sentí tres autos: el de Eric, el de Carlisle y de Alice, venían a toda velocidad. De seguro mi hermana le dijo a mi padre del accidente que pude haber cometido. Cuando ya estaban frente a la casa, bajaron a velocidad vampírica y mi padre estaba a mi lado, solté a Esme y me arrojé a los brazos de mi padre.

—Hija, dime qué sucedió por favor —dijo de manera suplicante.

—Yo… No... Lo sé… No sé, estaba todo bien, pero… —Casi no podía hablar, no podía decirle que casi asesino a un chico, que me sentí completamente vulnerable por primera vez.

—Bella. No lo ibas a lastimar. Lo vi. Te controlaste —dijo mi hermana a mi lado.

—Bella, no te sientas mal. Nos sucede a todos —dijo Carlisle mientras se ponía a mi lado.

—Sí... Pero me sucedió a mí... Pude haberlo matado, su sangre… Su olor… El más delicioso olor... Me llamaba, todavía no puedo controlarme, sé que él… —Tan solo pensarlo me daba repulsión de mi misma.

— ¡No te vayas! ¡Hermana, no te vayas! —suplicó Alice.

—Hija, ¿te iras? —inquirió muy triste.

—Eres fuerte, Bella. No dejes que esto te controle —me alentó Jasper.

—Creo que es lo mejor, ¡debo irme! Todavía tengo deseos de ir por él y matarlo, pero es mejor irme tan solo por un tiempo. Solo unas semanas, regresaré pronto —dije tristemente, pero segura de mi decisión.

—Si estás de acuerdo amigo. Bella puede irse con nosotros, ya he terminado mi trabajo aquí y nos iremos mañana por la noche. Iba decírtelo esta tarde —intervino Carlisle.

—Te lo agradezco, estaría más tranquilo sabiendo que mi hija está en buenas manos, pero es decisión de Bella –dijo Eric menos renuente.

— ¿Qué dices Bella? ¿Quieres irte con nosotros? Podrás conocer a mis hijos —dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

— ¡Claro! De todos modos no sabía adonde más ir, y si voy con ustedes no estaré sola —dije pensativa.

—Podrás conocer a mis hijos, Bella. Estoy emocionada —celebró Esme.

—Sí, Esme. Podré conocer del que tanto me has hablado, conoceré a Edward —dije con una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza.

* * *

QUE LES PARECIO?

EDDIEILOVE


End file.
